Jade Eternal vs Jotaro Kujo
Description The immovable object vs the unstoppable force! Both have fought Dio. But in a quick match, who will win? Find out now! Melee Jade is simply enjoying her strawberry flavored ice cream. However, just as she was about to take a spoonful, Dio crashes into the ice cream parlor she's in. When Dio stands up, Jotaro comes in and attempts to have Star Platinum punch Dio. Jotaro: Star Platinum! Howeve, Dio dodges and Star Platinum hits Jade instead, who was behind Dio, unfortunately. Jade gets thrown into the counter as her ice cream splatters over the floor. Jotaro: Shit! Dio: (laughs) I didn't think you'd hit a girl! Jotaro: Shut up! Jade recovers and sees her ice cream on the floor. Out of rage, Jade emits a huge burst of hellfire from her body. Dioa dn Jotaro gets surprised. Dio: This is my escape route! Dio then jumps out the window. Jotaro attempts to follow his nemesis but Jade gets in front of him and punches him. Jotaro simply skids backwards. Jade: You destroyed my ice cream! DIE! Jotaro: Yare yare daze... This oughta be a match to remember! FIGHT! (cue The Only thing I know For Real]) Jade and Jotaro clash fists. When they back away from each other, Jade charges at Jotaro once more but is stopped by Star Platinum, who punches Jade multiple times. Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORA! Star Platinum ends his combo by uppercutting Jade, but Jade stops his fist and ducks, aiming for Jotaro instead. Jade does a couple of combos with her own fists and ends it by kicking Jotaro out of the building. 50 seconds Jotaro recovers and Jade attempts to slash him with her machete, but Star Platinum stops her again, doing another combo before sending Jade flying across the street. Jade stands up and charges at Star Platinum, who does another multiple punch, which Jade counters with her own. When they stop, Jade managed to uppercut Star Platinum and, as his stanstand is dazed, Jotaro fights Jade herself. 40 seconds When Jotaro successfully combo punched Jade, he sends her skidding and crashing into a bus. Jotaro and. Star Platinum attempt to attack but Jade lifts the bus and throws it at Jotaro. Jotaro: Star Platinum! Star Platinum then punches the bus and sends it flying, but both Jotaro and his stand got distracted by the bus and Jade tackles Jotaro. Jade: That was a strawberry ice cream, monster!!! 30 seconds Jade, while Jotaro is down, punches Jotaro multiple times before summoning a giant hellfireball and is about to blast Jotaro, but Star Platinum appears and punches her away. When Jade recovers, Jotaro and Jade clash again. 20 seconds Jotaro managed to catch Jade off guard and he kicks her in her gut and he uses Star Platinum to grab her and throw her at some parked cars. 10 seconds Star Platinum was about to punch Jade again, but Jade stops his fist, surprising Jotaro. Jade then is enveloped in hellfire as she transforms into her Hell Queen form. Hell Queen Jade: Imma kill you, bitch! Jade punches and dazes Star Platinum and engaged Jotaro in close combat. 5 seconds When they back away from each other, both of them charge at each other once more for the final blow. Jotaro: Have a nice flight!!! Hell Queen Jade: DIE!!!! They end up punching each other really hard in the face. Jade and Jotaro both fall on the ground, Jade turning back to normal. DOUBLE K.O. Jotaro and Jade are breathing heavily as they remain lying down on the ground. Jotaro: If I promise to buy you ice cream... will you leave me alone? Jade: ...Yes. Result Ladies and gentlemen, we have....a tie! Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music